A Bet!
by YAOIFreakZ009
Summary: My 1st fic! A Bet, bagaimana nasib Iruka jika terbelit oleh pertaruhan yang tak ia inginkan? Terinspirasi oleh Doujinshi KakaIru di Youtube. Read N Review ya! KakaIru Oneshot!


**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi! Kaka & Iru Kaoru pinjam ya!

**Pairing : **Just KakaIru!

**Rating : **Maunya M, tp blm tau juga ya~ hehehe~ ^^

**Summary : **My 2nd and Last Fic! A Bet, bagaimana nasib Iruka jika terbelit oleh pertaruhan yang tak ia inginkan? Terinspirasi oleh Doujinshi KakaIru di Youtube. Read N Review ya!!

**Note : **Disini Kakashi dan Iruka adalah seorang Murid Konoha Academy berumur 16 tahun, dan disini yang pintar Kakashi bukan Iruka.

**Author's Note** : Sorii klo FanFicnya payah! Padahal Author baru tapi langsung bikin LEMON! Hehehehe~ ^^

**WARNING : MAY CONTAINS HARDYAOI DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!!! I WARNED YOU!**

**X-X-X-o-x-0-x-o-X-X-X**

**~Konoha Academy, Class XI-F~**

"Kenapa?" adalah kata-kata yang selalu kupikirkan saat melihat murid itu. Walaupun sudah jelas anak itu memang idaman semua wanita, selalu saja yang berada di benakku adalah 'Kenapa? Kenapa semua murid cewek menyukai… maksudku mencintainya? Dan lebih tepatnya, Kenapa dia MENOLAK semua Wanita itu??'

Disebelah kulihat segerombolan FanGirls mengerubuti seseorang berambut silver dengan mata yang ditutupi disebelah kiri mukanya dibaluti oleh kain berwarna hitam.

"Sangat mengganggu" bisikku, "untunglah, besok liburan musim panas.".

Saat itu juga tiba-tiba Gai sang ketua kelas yang selalu semangat itu datang.

"Umino Iruka dan Hatake Kakashi!! Bisakah kalian datang ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang juga??" tanyanya agak tergesa-gesa.

Saat itu juga Bad Felling menggerogoti diriku. Aku dan Kakashi berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

**~Konoha Academy, Principal Room~**

Setelah beberapa menit pembicaraan antara aku, Kakashi, dan pak Sarutobi…

"APAAA!!!???" Teriakku, "aku gagal pada pelajaran Biologi??!!!"

"Yap, semua nilaimu D dan ada beberapa yang F" Jawabnya sambil melihat secarik kertas bertuliskan nilai-nilai murid kelas XI. Cih, santai sekali kakek tua ini…

"Jadi mau tak mau kau harus belajar disini dengan Hatake-san selama seminggu. Apakah itu baik-baik saja Hatake-san?" lanjutnya.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku tak peduli." Jawabnya dengan datar.

"Ergh!!!"

"Ada apa dengan mereka???" kata Sarutobi dalam pikiran. Akhirnya, Sarutobi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tak habis pikir.

**~Day 1. Konoha Academy, Class XI-F~**

Hari pertama sangat mengganggu bagiku. Para FanGirls datang sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Aku sama sekali tidak konsentrasi! Kalau begini, bagaimana dengan hari selanjutnya?!?! Aku yakin, para cewek-cewek itu akan datang mengganggu lagi besok!

**~Day 2. Konoha Academy, Class XI-F~**

Hari kedua lebih buruk dari hari pertama. Sesuai dugaanku, Para FanGirls sudah menjebol pintu, lalu bertanya pada Kakashi untuk berkencan. Seperti biasa, semua ditolak oleh Kakashi. Aku tambah gak Konsentrasi!!!

**~Day 3. Konoha Academy, Class XI-F~**

Hari ini lebih baik dari biasanya. Para FanGirls sudah berkurang, mungkin mereka sudah memulai acara-acara liburan musim panasnya. Aku cemburu pada mereka yang sudah memulai Liburannya. Huh. Enaknya mereka…

**~Day 4. Konoha Academy, Class XI-F~**

Hari ini menyebalkan!! Kakashi datang telat, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku pun tertidur, saat bangun Kakashi sudah dalam posisi hampir menciumku, mukanya hampir kelihatan dengan mask yang dia peloroti. Untunglah para FanGirls belum datang. Kalau sudah, pasti aku sudah menjadi telor dadar!

**~Day 5. Konoha Academy, Class XI-F~**

Hari ini Kakashi benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Dia tiba-tiba menciumku dengan masknya tepat dipipiku. Aku ingin mengadu pada pak Sarutobi, tetapi Kakashi mengancam akan memberikannya Raikiri kalau dia mengadu. Aku pun merinding. Terpaksa, aku hanya bisa diam, membungkam mulutku untuk tidak mengadu pada pak Sarutobi.

**~Day 6. Konoha Academy, Class XI-F~**

Hari ini aku ingat, akan pertanyaanku tentang 'Kenapa semua mencintai Kakashi?'. Jadi,aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, dan dia menjawab

"Karena… 'Punyaku' lebih besar dari 'Punyamu'.". Aku pun terkejut, dan langsung pulang. Apa-apaan sih dia itu??!

**~Day 7 last day. Konoha Academy, Class XI-F~**

Hari ini Kakashi berbicara padaku.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita membuat ini sebuah taruhan?"

"Hah!?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Jika 'punyaku' lebih besar kau harus mengabulkan apa pun yang ku inginkan, dan kebalikannya. Bagaimana?".

"APA!!!???" Aku sama sekali tak ingin memperlihatkan 'punyaku' di depan dia!

**~KonohaGakure, Konoha Street~**

Aku pun lari pergi ke apartemenku. Saat perjalanan aku berpikir terus,

'Apa dia sadar apa yang dia katakan!? Apakah semua itu alasan dia menolak semua FanGirls itu?! Aku senang, semua itu sudah berakhir. Pokoknya aku tak ingin menjadi Gay!'

**~KonohaGakure, Iruka's Apartement~**

Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemenku, tapi kusadari itu sudah tak terkunci.

"Apa yang!!??" kataku. Aku pun membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"SLAAAM!!!" Tak ada orang di dalam. Sepi sekali, tiba-tiba…

"BRAAAK!!!"

Seseorang menutup pintu apartemenku, lalu kusadari seseorang itu adalah Kakashi.

"Kaka…mpphh!!!" Kakashi memotong kata-kataku dengan ciuman ber-Masknya.

"Iruka bagaimana kalau sekarang kita memastikan mana yang lebih besar? 'Punya'ku atau 'punya'mu?" tanyanya. Belum kujawab, Kakashi sudah berusaha membuka celanaku.

"Sialan kau Kakashi!!! Lepaskan!!!" rontaku. Aku berusaha melepaskan tangan Kakashi yang dari tadi berusaha membuka celanaku, tapi sia-sia saja. Akhirnya lepas juga celanaku dan sudah termasuk celana dalamku.

"Hmm….. Teryata 'punyamu' kecil." Ucapnya. Seringaiannya muncul di-Masknya.

"APA!!??" Teriakku yg sudah bermuka merah. Tanpa diminta pun dia membuka celananya, dan saat kulihat 'barang'nya mukaku lebih merah daripada darahku mungkin.

"Nah, karena 'punya'ku lebih besar berarti kau harus menurut padaku" kata Kakashi "kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku" lanjutnya.

"Emangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku masih berusaha mengambil celanaku, tapi dihalangi Kakashi.

"Aku ingin… kau menjadi miliku." Katanya serius. Aku terbelalak. Apa maksudnya??!!

"Apa?! Gak mau!" bantahku. Namun, seringaiannya muncul di-Masknya lagi.

"Ayolah, sebuah perjanjian harus ditepati" bujuknya, tapi, lebih tepatnya, memaksa sambil membuka Masknya, beberapa saat aku terbengong menyadari teryata muka Kakashi Kawaii sekali.

"A..Aku gak pernah janji!! Itukan keputusanmu saja, aku tak pernah setuju!!" bantahku lagi.

"Ayolah" Katanya sambil menjilat 'punya'ku. Dia menjilatnya penuh dengan perasaan. Ukh.

"Errghh…" desahku. Lama-kelamaan, aku mulai menikmatinya. Perlahan, aku menjambak rambut silvernya.

"Kaka… Engh!" erangku lagi. Dia sudah memulai mengulum 'barang'ku dengan kasar, tiba-tiba dia menggigit ujung 'barang'ku, dan menjilat-jilatnya.

"Agh… Enghh… Uargh!!!" keluhku. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Karena sudah tak tahan, 'cairan'ku keluar dengan ganas tanpa dosa.

"Wah, wah. Teryata bukan cuma mukamu, dan 'punya'mu yang manis teryata 'cairan'mu juga, cepat sekali." Goda Kakashi.

Tak puas, Kakashi beralih dari 'barang'ku ke mukaku, lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman yang lebih hangat daripada yang tadi. Karena mulutnya masih berlumuran 'cairan'ku, Ternyata benar, 'cairan'ku manis. Lidahnya menekan bibirku, meminta agar aku membukakan jalan. Kutolak berkali-kali, tapi akhirnya dipaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk. Lidah kami bertautan didalam mulutku. Nafasku sesak, sepertinya, dia mengerti, lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Diapun tersenyum, lalu menelan 'cairan'ku. Lalu dia membuka bajuku, sambil menjilat leherku. Aku tak bisa menolak, entah mengapa. Sekarang aku benar-benar telanjang di depannya. Kakashi meninggalkan banyak Kissmark dibawah dan di Telingaku, lalu Kakashi turun.

"Kakashi… jangan…" pintaku namun sepertinya, Kakashi tak peduli denganku, putingku dijilat, digigit lembut, lalu dimainkan oleh lidahnya. Akhirnya putingku mengeras juga. Aku cuma bisa mendesah, aku peluk erat dia dan mencakar punggungnya.

"Unh…. Kaka…"

"Iru…" kata Kakashi sambil menjilat-jilat pusarku.

Aku terdiam…. Perasaan apa ini??? Perasan ini belum pernah kurasakan… Apa ini rasanya jatuh cinta saat di'Rape' (Author : Emang ada???)

"Kakashi…" aku menciumnya.

"Iruka."

Tanpa diminta aku membuka mulutku, kami berciuman lagi seperti tadi tetapi, kali ini berbeda, aku tak memohon padanya untuk melepaskan ciuman hangat ini.

"Eh!?" ucapnya bingung, "kau tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri!?" lanjutnya

"I…Iya… habis, tadi saat kau membuka bajuku, kau marah kan, karena aku melepaskan ciuman kita bukan?" Jawabku.

"Hmm... Yap!"

"Maafkan aku." Mohonku sambil memeluknya.

Saat-saat itu dimanfaatkan Kakashi untuk menidurkanku ditempat tidur. Saat itu posisinya dia duduk diatas perutku.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan…" Jawab Kakashi dingin.

"Hei!? Apa yg ka…." Kata-kataku terpotong karena tiba-tiba Kakashi memasukan 2 jarinya ke lubangku.

"Tsk! Kakashi!! Sakit!! Enggh… Ghh…" meremas sprai tempat tidur yang tadinya rapi menjadi berantakan.

"Kau harus manyelesaikan 'ini' semua, baru akan kumaafkan" bisiknya ditelingaku. Jarinya menari zig-zag dilubangku. Lebih sakit lagi karena dia tak memakai Lotion.

"Kaka… Agh… Sakit!!! Berhenti!!!!" teriakku

"Jangan dulu, kita baru mulai…" katanya. Kakashi mengatur posisi kakiku disamping pinggulnya, lalu menutupi mulutku dengan tangan kanannya karena dia tau setelah ini aku akan beteriak, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan kedua tanganku.

"Baiklah… _Here we Go!_" teriaknya riang. Kakashi memasukan 'barang' berukuran XLnya itu kedalam 'lubang'ku yang kecil.

"Unnngghh….!" Teriakku, tapi masih dihalangi tangan Kakashi sembari meneteskan air mata.

"Ukh... Tenanglah… Akan kubuat nyaman kau" ucapnya. Kakashi berhenti sebentar untuk membantuku beradaptasi dengan keadaan ini.

"Sudah cukupkan waktu untuk membiasakannya… Baiklah kita mulai lagi" lanjut Kakashi.

Dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Maju mundur-maju mundur, sesuai dengan irama detak jantungnya. Terkadang, cepat terkadang lambat. Aku hanya mendesah, menikmatinya. Lalu aku mengerang aneh, tanda aku mau mengeluarkan 'cairan'ku.

"Iruka tunggu sebentar lagi ya…" bujuk Kakashi

Aku tak menghiraukan Kakashi, 'cairan'ku menyemprot didepan muka Kakashi, dia kelihatan marah.

"Kau ini tak sabaran ya!" Bentak Kakashi "hey, asal kau tahu saja, dari tadi aku belum loh…"

Aku terkejut menghadapi kenyataan. Spechless.

"Jadilah anak baik, dan buatlah aku mengeluarkannya!!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum licik. Kakashi mempercepat gerakannya, bukannya dia yang mengeluarkan, malah aku.

"Kashi… Engh… Eunghhhh…~" Aku hanya bisa mendesah. Kakashi hanya menunggu-nunggu untuk 'cairan'nya keluar.

"Hey, sepertinya yang aku butuhkan hanya _BlowJob_…" ucapnya. Kakashi mengatur posisiku, untuk mem-_BlowJob-_kan dia. Apa boleh buat, supaya ini cepat berlalu, aku mengulum 'barang'nya yang besar itu, terus-terusan. Aku biarkan ujungnya menyentuh pipi dalamku, laluku jilat-jilat. Dia mandesah menikmati. Beberapa saat sebelum dia mengeluarkan itu, dia menarik kepalaku. Jadi, 'barang'nya berada didalam kerongkonganku. Dia mengeluarkan 'cairan'nya dengan sangat ganas. Aku tersedak. Aku melepaskan mulutku dari 'benda'nya, lalu memuntahkan semua 'cairan'nya yang amis itu. Aku menangis dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Kau sudah kumaafkan. Anak baik" bisiknya lagi ditelingaku.

Aku hanya mengis tersedu-sedu karena 'Virginity'ku diambil. Kami lalu tertidur pulas, karena lelah.

Sejak saat itu kami bisa dibilang 'berpacaran', tetapi Kakashi tak memberitahu pada yang lain. Terkadang, Kakashi menginap di-Apatemen-ku. Aku pun sudah menerima dia. _What A Happy Ending._

**~FIN~**

**X-X-X-o-x-0-x-o-X-X-X**

Kaoru : Huah~~~~~~ Slese juga akhirnya… ^^

Kakashi : Iru-chan!! Mau melakukan 'itu' lagi ga???

Iruka : *Dolphin kick* Pervert!!!

Kaoru : *ngakak* pokoknya R n R yo!! XDDD

Mixmiu : Woi, bayar ongkos buat ngedit fanfic lo!! *nagih ala rentenir*

Kaoru : *Kabur*

Mixmiu : Oh iya, Review fanfic temen saia ini yak!! Jangan di FLAME, kesian. =D

Kaoru : Iaa! Bener!!! ^^ O ya! Setelah membicarakan 'Ongkos' dengan Miu-chan, dia maunya dipajang namanya! Oke!!! Nih! *Yang males baca longkap aja langsung klik Icon Review!!*

**Story : Kaoru Kamikaze!**

**Actor : **

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Umino Iruka**

**Sandaime Saratobi *nama aslinya syp sih??***

**Maito Gai**

**Hatake Kakashi's FC *Thx to U all~ Saia termasuk mereka loh~ ^^***

**Inspirations :**

**Doujinshi YAOI Kakairu d Youtube**

**Kejadian sehari-hari disekolah *^^V***

**Seorang teman disekolah**

**Doujinshi Kaoru sendiri**

**Supported by : NSHatake009 Company**

**Copyright by : NSHatake009 Company**

**Editor : ****MixMiu cHichiCui RokawaZu****!**

Mixmiu : Heh!!! Koq gw paling bawah!

Kaoru : *dah pergi dengan KakaIru*

Mixmiu : Sialan!!!!

Kaoru : *dari kejauhan* tapi lu juga ngedit dikit Miu! MUAHAHAHA~! *sumpah! Cma dikit!"

FYI. This is my Last Fic Sorry~


End file.
